randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Angels
Information Angels in RES are angelic being of holy origin. These angels aren't known to much about as few venture into the earth. Angles are generally calmer entities that reside in heaven with free roam down to earth whenever they please. Their advantages are specifically anti-demon, but even their worst foes an angel will never kill. But as they were one of the same back in the old days, angels retain many of the powers demons do. Angels possess powerful magic coined Holy Magic that allows for ranged attacks and powerful kiting. Angels however can't learn any other magic, similarly to demons. While angels may see powerful, they have many of their own downsides and restrictions. Angels have a set 7 fragile lives, and once out, they lose their physical form, and reside in heaven forever, trapped. Side Effects Angels are typically very calm and relaxed, this does not apply for all angels, but most. Angels also tend to be a lot more fragile than most mortals, The hidden halo above their head is what keeps them so calm. A side effect for angels is the inability to end a life; Angel's enemy race are demons, but even so, angels are entirely not able to kill anything under no circumstance. Angels can fight mortals and demons like any other, they certainly don't have to be nice. But if an angel ends a life, almost instantly, all angelic powers are revoked, and to become an angel again becomes insanely more difficult for that character. On a side note, an angel that steps in hell instantly loses a life, and possible demotion or loss of angelic powers. Demons that step in heaven fall helplessly to their death back to earth. It is a forbidden rule. History Angels have been around since before angels or demons even existed. Angels were those who valued the peace and the "boring" harmony according to the demons. After the great split of the first celestial body, there became heaven and hell. Stuck with ever clashing opinions, the two are forever at war. Demons being devious as they are, populate the earth at a much greater number than those of the angels. Angels as a result also roam the earth and both have similar goals, push their opinion on how earth should be. Angels wish for harmony, peace, and kindness, while demons look for violence, unjust actions, and anything they deem "fun". Angels and demons are forever at war, but there isn't nearly as much fighting as their used to be. Now as earth has aged and neither side showed progress of defeating the other, the combat slowed to a halt and now it only happens personally between angels and demons found roaming the earth sometimes when they clash. Although, rumors state some angels are able to overcome their differences and befriend demons, while rare, this may lead to a start of a new opinion, a middle ground perhaps. Angelic Powers Angels do have unique powers obtainable only to them. Angels have Holy Magic. This magic is powerful, and upgradable depending on their tier of angel using it. This magic has many uses and infinite capabilities, but primarily is used for combat, especially against demons. Holy magic counters demons in many ways: its the only magic able to harm a demon, it's powers entirely ignore demons brutal strength, and the magic's combat method allows for swift agility while attacking. Because of this, angels typically use power ranged weaponry. Angels have many similar but opposite powers to demons. Instead of a brutal form transformation, angels can sprout wings seemingly made of blinding light, in doing this, revealing the hidden halo above their head. These wings grant the flight they need to handle demons when they attack, and grant increased mobility in combat. However, anyone who witnesses this, will know this user is an angel if the character knows of their existence. Similarly to demons as well, angels have the ability to create portals, the catch though, no demonic entities of any kind can enter through the portal. They will simply destroy the portal upon touching it. Angels have the ability to reside in heaven whenever they please, this is the angels real home, though many choose to live on earth for the many wonders it offers. Angels have access to heaven, though they are also able to live entirely normal lives on earth like any other Pokémon. Angels have 7 lives, never more, never less, Regardless. Combat Angels are fantastic in combat, if only it wasn't for their dastardly restrictions. Angels are not allowed to kill other Pokémon on earth. Angels will be immediately terminated as an angelic being upon ridding a soul of its life (assisted suicide counts as well). Thankfully, holy magic helps prevent any damage done to foes near death, as a fall back for angels to not have to worry when in combat. Angels are also oddly fragile. Their mobility and agility in combat allows for them to be entirely mobile and avoid almost all hits. For most demons (unless multiple tiers higher than the angel) must rely on sneaky approaches to take down an angel, for one on one almost never ends well for them. If an angel defeats a demon, the angel cannot kill it, instead the angel has the ability to now lock them in hell. Sealing a demon inside hell is a disgrace to the demon, and stops them from being able to leave hell for a while, the time is unspecified. It seems to be based off of how badly the demon was beaten and how bad their sins were. Appearance Angels are similar to many mortals, and similarly to demons, they look like any old normal Pokémon until they reveal their wings and halo. Unlike demons, angels have no pendants or charms to help keep their mind level headed. Angels do however loose their strong supporting sense of a calming aura when their halo is removed. Angels wins are made of often holy magic light, or as an actual limb. They can look diverse and change depending on the angel. ava.png|Ava, Angel troll_Twins.png|Troll twins Eggs Angelic eggs stand similarly to demonic eggs. The chances and the ratios are all the same in all places with heaven filling in for hell anywhere given on that chart. Angels however can not hatch early, only take 125 RES years, and only have 7 lives regardless. Heaven Angels can not hide their wings and halo once in heaven. Angels who conflict in heaven can fight till the death, as death does not exist in heaven and lives are not lost. But neither competitor suffers, as this is often for training or for entertainment. In fact competitions are held and these competitions help the angels rank up in tier. In Heaven there are tiers of angels. Different tiers have stronger magic and more privileges, such as being able to recommend a mortal for angelic promotion. currently, heaven consists of tiers of angels. There are 5. 1.Angel 2.Angelic Squire 3.Angelic Warrior 4.Angelic Saint 5.Leader of Heaven (not god) Rank ups are achieved by accomplishment, banishment of demons, and long term innocence as an angelic being. Leader of Heaven is unobtainable unless something devastating happens to the current leader, they retire, or simply pass promotion. The leader has the weakest magic of all, but instead gains the ability to decide who becomes angelic, and what tasks they must go through to become heavenly infused. To become angelic, the mortal must undergo a specific quest, decided by the leader. These quests vary in difficulty and often are to prove the worth of a mortals soul. As long as they don't involve murder, no limitations are set on the difficulty of these quests. However, certain mortals get harder quests due to their sins they've committed during their mortal lives. And mortals must live up to standards. Standards Mortals, before embracing angelic powers, must meet certain standards before they are even put to trial. 1.They must have no blood on their hands. An angel cannot be a murderer in their soul at all. 2.They must not be involved in any sort of crime, or anything aiming to hurt others, or hurts others as a byproduct. (yes this includes npcs) 3.They MUST NOT be involved with demon related: magic, deals, Souls, gangs, and never may then have been a demon themselves, massive sinners are locked out of the heavenly gates. Users who have have broken all/any but the third rule, are allowed to redeem themselves to become angels once again, archangels are treated the exact same way, although the quests to become angelic is insanely harder and often takes months if not years to complete. And some users are simply locked out of heaven regardless, this includes any demonic or previously demonic beings, however kin of a demon if not a demon themselves have full access.